


[коллаж] as my last chance to feel human beings to vaporize

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Collage, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: визуал низкого рейтинга





	[коллаж] as my last chance to feel human beings to vaporize

__

[full view / открыть оригинал](https://i.ibb.co/1GKxPn9/06-02-2021-18-54-37-947-107018627.jpg)


End file.
